Every Month A Snowbert Month
by ihateeverythingandbody
Summary: Archive for monthly snowbert prompts! Chapter 1: AU: Caitlin and Julian meet at an international medical conference, she accidentally spills coffee on him and what can I say, sparks start to fly...Part 2 of September prompts (okay, maybe part 5 or 6, but come on, gimme a break ppl :)


**A/N: Hi, guys! I reposted this chapter because I felt that I did a really crappy job with it the first time. Hopefully this is better than the first time. Fingers crossed guys! ;) And guys please, tell me what you think! Like I said before, LET YOUR VOICE BE HEARD!**

 **#BRINGTOMFELTONBACK! Guys, please join us in this strive for freedom! (okay, that may be a tad bit exaggerated:)**

* * *

Prompt: She might have spilled her coffee _all over_ him, but her big brown eyes stole his heart as well.

* * *

Location: The St. Cambridge International Medical Facility (this is totally made up :-P) in London, UK.

Caitlin's POV:

 _Dr Julian Albert._ I have spilled coffee on _Dr Julian Albert._ One of the _best_ neurosurgeons in the _whole of the United Kingdom._ More like the _world,_ actually. What the hell was wrong with me?! How could I do that?

I have _never_ felt so embarrassed in my _whole entire life!_ How could I let this happen? I'm never this clumsy! _Never._ Why today? Of all days...

God, I wonder what he thinks of me? That I'm such a clumsy, totally unprofessional-

"Are you okay?" His voice rang in my ears, snapping my out of my trance-like state. I looked at him, his eyes were full of concern. "You spilled coffee on me, freaked out a bit and then you stopped talking... It's like your mind just drifted away. Are you sure you're okay?"

I let out a small laugh before I said, "Yeah, I was just...thinking. Again, I'm really sorry about the coffee."

This time it was his turn to laugh, "Yeah, I know." He said nodding his head. I frowned. He must have noticed, because then he quickly added, "It's absolutely fine! To be honest, I really don't mind, er, Dr-"

"Snow. Dr Caitlin Snow." I said reaching forward to shake his hand.

" That's a really pretty name. I'm Julian, by the way. Dr Julian Albert." He said shaking my hand.

I blushed, "Thanks. By the way, it's nice to meet you Dr Albert."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Dr Snow."

"Yeah, um, the conference it about to start... We should go. Or else we'll be late. I hate being late."

He laughed, "I also hate being late. Do you mind if I escort you there? I mean, we're attending the same conference."

"Yeah, sure." I said as I started walking to the main room. Then I turned around and said, "Hurry up, Albert. Else we'll both be late."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" He said rushing to my side. He face was bright red. Is he blushing? _Why_ is he blushing? Is it because of me? Does he like me? No, no, there must be some other reason...

"Caitlin?"

I blinked, I must have drifted off again. "Sorry, Julian. Did you say something?"

He gave me an annoyed look, "Yes, I did in fact, say something. But I don't think you were really listening, were you?"

I gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. I just drifted off again."

He gave a small laugh, "It's okay. I understand." Then he opened the door to the main room and said, "Ladies first."

* * *

After the conference I was walking out of the entrance and making my way over to my car in the parking lot, when someone called me.

"Caitlin!"

I whipped around, Julian. I smiled, this guy doesn't give up easily.

"Good lord, Dr Snow! You walk fast, even in those heels!" He panted as he rushed to were I was.

"Sorry, Julian. But what's so important that you just needed to tell me?"

Julian blushed, he was embarrassed, "Er, yeah, um about that... Would you like to, I don't know, maybe want to have coffee with me sometime?"

Damn. I was _not_ expecting that... But wow all the same!

I gulped, "Er, how?"

Julian gave me a confused look, "What do you mean 'how'?"

"I mean we both live on two different continents! Most long distance relationships don't work out and-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine. He was kissing me, now this I _really_ did not expect! And damn he was a good kisser!

Finally, after what felt like an _hour_ of absolute heaven, we finally broke apart.

"Good lord, I'm so sorry! I honestly don't know what came over me! You were just talking and your lips were just so tempting and I just wanted to-"

This time he was cut off by _my_ lips on his.

* * *

And that, my friends, was the day I met the love of my life, Dr Julian Albert. Julian moved to the USA to open his new practice and after 2 years of dating, he got down on one knee and asked me to make him the happiest man alive. Of course I said yes, and to be honest, I've never regretted doing that. Now we have two grown-up kids who have their own grown-up kids, and life is just perfect. As long as Julian is there.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Yay! Tell me what you thought! Which version did you like better? Speak to me!**


End file.
